The Six
by Ao Uta
Summary: We are the six to end the plan of the supernatural beings before it can commence. The celestial spirit has issued to us a mandate that we shall fulfill. As we battle to keep balance between the worlds, as we capture the ones plaguing our world as we speak; we encounter into issues along the way. Will revelations, betrayals, secrets, dysfunction, and lies lead to our demise?
1. Prologue

**A/N: Since there are not many supernatural stories on this site , I figured I'd create my own. Enjoy!**

**Prologue**

The supernatural beings of the other world, Jensei, are creating a plot for the domination of Earth. As they grow closer to their invasion day, we battle, train, and fight those who cross over to our world. As the battle rages on, it is invisible to the naked eye. Those who are unaware, shall be victimized by these creatures, and it is our job to protect them.

We are the six to end the plan of the supernatural beings before it can commence. The celestial spirit has issued to us a mandate that we shall fulfill. As we battle to keep balance between the worlds, as we capture the ones plaguing our world as we speak; we run into issues along the way. That, however, does not keep us from doing our jobs.

Allow me to introduce ourselves.

I am Mashiro Rima, the sharp weapons expert. Being trained in the art of kata, I am able to fight at hand to hand combat as well. My temper can cause great damage to an opponent, but as well to certain team members.

Our brain of the group is Fujisaki Nagihiko. He organizes missions, sets up the plans, and helps put them into action. He is also trained in aikido and naginatajutsu. His sarcasm can interfere with a plan, however, resulting in earlier said damage to a team member.

Our blunt weapons expert is Souma Kukai. He doesn't have much martial arts training, so if he loses his weapon, he's toast.

Yuiki Yaya is our close range weapons expert. She uses pistols, double barrel shotguns, varmint rifles, and more. Her small stature also helps her avoid attacks. However, she can let her emotions get the best of her during a battle.

Our medical expert is Hotori Tadase, who has volunteered to leave battle to attend to a wounded group member, but has to do this quite frequently do to clumsiness.

Lastly, we have Hinamori Amu, who is our martial arts expert. She is trained in judo, kata, aikido, jujutsu, kenjustu, battojutsu, and iaijutsu. She is the klutz, being known to trip over air.

So there you have it. The six that have the destiny of the world in their hands. The oddball group of teens.

_Great_ _huh?_

**A/N: Okay, so that was the prologue. Please review! These are all actual Japanese martial arts.  
**


	2. Training Mishaps

**A/N: I got excited, so I'm going to start writing this now! EEK! All of the story will be in Rima's POV.**

**Chapter 1**

"Amu! How in the world did you get down?! We haven't even begun training!" I spat harshly at the klutz of our group. She rubbed the back of her head awkwardly, trying to tame the bruise forming there. I sighed exasperatedly, pinching the bridge of my nose as I did so. Nagihiko was face deep into a book I had no interest in reading instead of paying attention to our training, Yaya was crying because she dropped her candy, Kukai was doing lord knows what, and Tadase was tending to Amu—more like drooling over her.

These were the people I was given to work with? I felt my anger boil inside me, but I refused to let that side of me show just then.

'_Give them one more chance, Rima.' _I told myself. I inhaled deeply and exhaled.

"You guys," I started. They looked up, paying attention to me.

'_This might not be too hard.'_ I thought to myself. Big mistake.

"If we could just focus on the lesson maybe we co-"

"Yaya, stop crying! I got you more candy!"

"Don't be mean, Kukai-tan!"

"Can you guys shut up? I'm trying to read."

"My head hurts."

"Your eyes look beautiful when you're in pain-"

"Everyone shush! My god, it's like having a class of kindergarteners in here! Good grief, just get to training so we won't have a repeat of our last battle!" I yelled. No one wanted what happened last time.

* * *

_An Eximar demon stood over a child, making the child cower in fear. The demon's slimy, greasy exterior dripped onto the child's face, causing him to scream and run. It moved quite slowly, closely resembling a burgundy version of Jabba the Hut. _

"_Leave that child alone! You're supposed to take care of children, not scare them!" Amu started._

"_Save the heroic speech, Amu." I sweat dropped, just trying to end this before my shows. It couldn't have been able to evade my blows- it moved too slow._

"_Let's end this quickly." I said, annoyance present in my tone. I grabbed my daggers out of their holsters, diving straight for its head. Once my daggers went through, however, they sunk in._

"_Guess that didn't work…" I muttered. Yaya pulled out her shot gun, aiming for its head as well. The bullet sunk in and dissolved._

"_So The Six can't touch it. Sorry Amu-chi, Yaya guesses Amu-chi ca-" Yaya turned, but found Amu face down on the grass, having tripped on a nearby rock._

"…_Really?" Yaya sighed. A battle cry sounded from Kukai as he charged at the demon, but was repelled by its blasts of its corrosive juices._

_Guess that's two for Tadase._

_I looked at Nagihiko who seemed to be analyzing the demon._

"_Got anything, pretty boy?" I asked, charging at the demon again. This time, my katanas were smoking before I withdrew them._

"_If I did wouldn't I tell you, smart one?" _

_**Swish**_

"_Rima-chan! You threw a shuriken by my face!" He whined._

"_Sorry, I missed. I won't next time." I forced a smile. He rolled his eyes, and continued analyzing it. As my attacks continued (and failed), I began to run out of options._

"_SALT!" Nagihiko cried. I looked at him oddly. "Tadase! Give me the salt from the kit!" _

"_Where are you even going with this?" I asked, confused._

"_It's an Eximar demon, or as we would call them, slug demons. Their atomic structures are extremely similar to those of slugs, despite the genetic mutations within them-"_

"_So just pour salt on it?" I cut him off- his "smart talk" was giving me a headache._

"_Yes, that's correct."_

"_Okay then, here we go." Tadase handed me the salt, in which I gave to Yaya. It was in a dissolvable muslin bag, and would dissolve on contact with the demon's skin. She loaded her slingshot with the baggies and fired at the demon, making it howl in pain. Its body began to trickle off and ooze until all that was left was a puddle._

"_Now to finish this once and for all." Nagihiko stated. He took a vanquishing fire bomb and dropped it in the puddle, causing it to splash back onto all of us._

"_Great, pretty boy." I muttered, trying to get the gunk out of my hair._

* * *

"We'll get to work!" They shouted in unison.

Each of us had an obstacle course to assess their abilities in a controlled environment.

"First up: Nagihiko." I stated. Nagihiko walked up, putting his hair into a low ponytail as he did so. He took his naginata off the shelf and went to the starting line.

_**BEGIN**_

Two practice robots charged at Nagihiko, but he evaded one, and swiped his naginata across the other's throat, clearing the first level. An obstacle course was next, including a pit of fire-for when the gates of hell come cracking through the Earth on invasion day-, a spike course-for the countless weapons that shall come at him-, combat, and blind combat-combat done in heavy smoke.

Nagihiko ran, jumping off the walls to evade the fire pit, coming into a tuck as he landed. He dodged spikes, getting snagged by one every few times. His clothes began to become shredded; something he knew he had to work on. Then, he reached combat, where he'd have to take on eight robots coming at him at once.

'_How am I going to do this…?'_ He thought to himself. The dummies charged, taking Nagihiko aback, making him fall on his butt.

_**END COURSE**_

Nagihiko exited, slightly upset at his performance.

_'Note to self: Don't over-think, and work on evasion skills.' _He told himself, mentally beating himself up.

"Good job, Nagi, now go take a water break." I said, patting him on his back. Maybe seeing him almost get pummeled by robots made me feel sorry for him.

"Next, Amu."

"W-What? But Rima, I'm no good." Amu whined. I shot her a glare, and she stood quickly. She took deep breaths, trying to calm herself.

_**BEGIN **_

Amu kicked off the head of one robot, and took down the other effortlessly. If she wasn't so clumsy, she would've been a beast. She looked at the fire pit ahead of her, and her fear kicked it. What if she fell in? What if she died?

_'Deep breaths, Amu. You can do this.'_ She told herself. As she began to run to the fire pit, her doubt kicked in.

_'No I_ _can't!' _

Amu attempted to evade the fire pit, but slipped off the wall, falling into the bright orange flames, screaming as she did so.

_"Crap."_

_"Hinamori-San!"_

"_Amu-chan!"_

_"Amu-chi!"_

_"Hinamori!"_

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Haha! Review!**


	3. Training and Blackouts

**A/N: Oh no, what's happened to our beloved Amu-chan?**

**The Six**

_Last Time on __**The Six**__: _

_'Deep breaths, Amu. You can do this.' She told herself. As she began to run to the fire pit, her doubt kicked in._

_'No I can't!'_

_Amu attempted to evade the fire pit, but slipped off the wall, falling into the bright orange flames, screaming as she did so._

_"Crap."_

_"Hinamori-San!"_

_"Amu-chan!"_

_"Amu-chi!"_

_"Hinamori!"_

**Chapter 2:**

I looked at all the frantic faces and giggled slightly. They all looked back at me, wondering why I wasn't worried as well. My best friend fell into the fire, and was most likely dead!

"Turn off the course, Mashiro!" Kukai yelled, looking at me dumbfounded. They knew I could be emotionless sometimes, but giggling at my best friend's possible death?

"Okay, okay. Don't lose your head." I waved dismissively. They looked at each other, and back at me. Why was I being so heartless? I pulled the lever to end the course, opening the walls surrounding it.

'_They're all idiots…' _I thought to myself.

"Amu, you can get up; it's not real fire." I rolled her eyes; Amu could be dense sometimes.

Amu stood up, fake flames flying around her. She smiled sheepishly, and sweat-dropped.

"That's probably why I wasn't burning, huh?" Amu chuckled nervously. I giggled again and helped her out of the fire pit.

"So _that's_ why you weren't worried?" Nagihiko tapped his chin, turning his head to me. I looked at him incredulously. Wasn't he supposed to be the smart one? And did they really think I was _that_ heartless? I had a reputation for being sort of an ice-queen, I get that, but that was only to protect me. I had grown accustomed to The Guardians and I could take them on easily if I felt threatened, since I know their weaknesses. I shook my head, and sighed.

"Next; Yaya." I called. Yaya looked up from the bag of candy Kukai had given her and smiled. She popped a lollipop into her mouth, and walked to the starting line.

"Yaya, shouldn't you take the lollipop out of your mouth? It's a choking hazard." Nagihiko stated. _Now_ he wanted to be smart.

Yaya looked back at him, but with a face that didn't seem to be her own.

"_Never_ tell Yaya what to do with candy." She stated evilly, venom lacing her words. Nagihiko raised his hands defensively and Yaya smiled her own smile once more.

'_Whew,'_ Everyone thought simultaneously. Yaya picked up her weapons- a pistol, a slingshot, and ammunition for both- and headed to the checkered starting line.

She untied her ribbons and put them on the shelf instead, along with her ponytail holders, letting her hair fall loosely to her shoulders.

I smiled, enjoying this. I loved seeing Yaya go into _**beast mode**_. She'd get rid of her baby-ish demeanor and go all at what came in her way. There was a determined glint in her eyes, taking the baby out of her completely.

_**BEGIN**_

Yaya sprinted in, two robots coming at her, and she glared at them. She somersaulted over one, and smashed the second's head in. The remaining robot attempted to swing at her, but she ducked effortlessly. Once she came back up, her pistol was in its face.

_Bang._

It fell to the ground, and Yaya smirked. She walked to the second portion of the course- the pit of fire. She giggled, remembering Amu's slip up. She ricocheted off of the walls, and went into a tuck, landing on her feet. She looked back at the fire pit, waved, and went to the final portions.

She looked at the empty room and smirked.

'_Rima's been lacking, huh?_ She thought as she waltzed into the room.

Spikes began to fly out from the walls, making her step back in surprise. Her eyes widened, and she panicked, one of the spikes snagging her in the arm. She yelped, and I turned off the course.

_**END COURSE**_

"Tadase! Attend to Yaya's injury." I shouted at him. He nodded, bringing out a gauze, ointment, and spray.

"Next we have…" I looked at my list. "Kukai."

"Alright!" He smiled, grabbing his steel bat off and a feather off the shelf. The teens looked at one another, and back at him. A _bat_ was his choice of weapon? Not the medieval flail? Nothing better than the bat? And a _feather_.

"I know what I'm doing, don't look at me like that." He scoffed. He walked to the starting line, obviously excited.

_**BEGI-**_

Before the automated voice could finish sounding, Kukai charged, knocking off the robots' heads and he ran through. We sweat-dropped. He jumped over the pit of fire, narrowly missing plunging into it, He looked at the empty room, and tested it gingerly. He let the feather flutter in, and spikes came at it. He knocked the spikes off of the wall and walked through.

Next, eight robots charged at him at once, and he swung his bat, knocking them into the wall. He went, smashing them with the bat until they were mere pieces of scrap metal and bolts. Next, he entered a smoke filled room. He coughed, trying to see over the heavy smog-like cloud.

_Wham!_

Kukai was knocked on his butt by a robot, and I turned off the course.

_**END COURSE**_

I helped him out, and high-fived him. He had gotten the farthest out of us all, and it would probably stay that way.

"Since Tadase is tending to Yaya, I guess I'll go," I said. I put my hair into a high bun. I picked up my katana and daggers, heading to the starting line. Nagihiko began the course.

_**BEGIN**_

I ran in, two robots coming at me from both sides. I jabbed one in the chest with my dagger and sliced the other's head with my katana. I withdrew my weapons and continued to the fire pit. I dived for the other side, forward rolling onto the other side. The spike room came next, and they hurled at me. I did a standing full, evading the spikes, and tucked out of the room.

'_And my mom thought nothing good would come out of cheerleading.' _I thought, laughing.

Eight robots came at me at once, and I attempted to evade them, but two of them tripped me up.

_**END COURSE**_

I got up, the robots frozen in front of me, and then going to their original positions. I exited the course, and sighed. That course was a lot harder than I expected it to be.

"Alright Tadase, your tu-" I turned to him, and shook my head. Yaya had one small cut. This boy wrapped her whole arm in 7 inches of gauze. Safety was a definite priority for him, huh?

Tadase nodded, walking to the course. He got some supplies to create whatever concoctions he intended on creating, a shield, goggles, and headed to the starting line.

_**BEGIN**_

He dodged the robots, and ran to the pit of fire, mixing his ingredients and tied them into a muslin bag. He threw it at the robots, tying his goggles on and holding up his shield.

_Boom_

He looked up from his shield, seeing the robots blackened by the explosion, and smiled happily. He jumped over the pit of fire, and headed for the spike course. He created another mixture and tied it into a muslin bag, and threw it at the course. The spikes ripped it to shreds, and they melted upon contact. He walked through easily.

Next, he got to the combat, which he was never good at. He tried to run away from the robots, but one pushed him down.

_**END COURSE**_

Tadase got up and dusted himself off, and glared at the robot. It pushed him down like a bully would push down a victim.

He walked out of the course and was met with shocked faces.

"How in the world did you learn to do that, Hotori?" I said.

"A medicine expert can create quite the explosion." He smiled. I laughed slightly, and turned to the rest of the group.

"Okay, you guys, that's a wrap for tonight. Go get some sleep." Nagihiko spoke. We nodded and left. I packed my gym bag back up with my weapons, and sighed. Everyone else had already gone. I opened up Kusukusu's shell, and she was sleeping peacefully. I smiled, and walked out of the arena, turning off the lights as I did so.

As soon as I was halfway to my house, my head started pounding. I dropped my bag, and I clutched it. Nausea took over me as I fell to my knees.

"R-Rima?" I heard Kusukusu's voice say, a mixture of sleepy and worry.

"I-I'm fine," I managed to choke out. I felt the world fading, and my vision turned to black.

"_Rima-chan!"_

**A/N: What's wrong with dear Rima? Charas have now been introduced into the story bwahahaha!**

**Review!**


	4. Defense Training and Revelations

**A/N: Sorry for introducing charas so abruptly in the last chapter… bear with me on this chapter now!**

"_You know where your loyalty lies…" A familiar face looked down at me deviously. Its eyes were a bright yellow, and fire was playing on its finger tips. I backed up, frightened._

I twisted in my bed sheets, eyes scrunching up.

"_You'll never be one of them…" I searched my surroundings frantically, trying to grasp some slab of reality, but my efforts were futile. _

I turned over, groaning slightly.

"_My sweet child, it's time for your spirit to awaken!" It touched me, and my eyes, as well as its, glowed a bright gold._

I got up quickly, my curls sticking to the sides of my cheeks with cold sweat. I was hyperventilating, and my eyes searched the room frantically.

'_It was just a dream…' _I thought to myself as I stood, putting my hair into a high ponytail. I looked down, and I was still in my practice clothes. I also had on my headband. Didn't I get home safely? I knew every time I got home the first thing I did was change. So why didn't I that night? I shrugged it off and walked over to the bathroom, splashing water on my face.

"Rima! Thank goodness, you're up! I was so worried!" Kusukusu exclaimed, hugging my cheek. I gave her a soft, forced smiled, hugging her back.

"How did I get here?" I asked her, confused. I could have sworn I was just past the tree that marks halfway.

"Nagi carried you here!" Kusukusu smiled, giggling. My cheeks turned a bit pink, but I shook it off.

"I guess I'll thank him at training today then…" I turned slightly to look at the alarm clock on my dresser.

"2:34 am, huh? Well, I'm already awake, and I don't plan on going back to sleep. I might as well get a work out in beforehand." I stood, dressing myself in my black sweatpants, white tank top, wrapped my hands in athletic tape, and headed to the gym.

I opened my door, and stepped out of my home, delving into my thoughts. What had happened? Why did I get so sick suddenly?

'_You know where your loyalty stands…'_ Yeah, to the people I train with everyday. There was no question about it. So why did I feel so misconstrued?

'_You can never be one of them…_' What was the meaning of this reoccurring dream? I had been hearing the same lines for three weeks straight.

"Ouch!" I yelped. I was so consumed in my thoughts that I walked into the glass. Kusukusu giggled, and opened the door. I smiled at her, rubbing my nose slightly.

"Rima…is your nose bleeding?" Kusukusu asked as if she was confused. I looked at my hand, and there was a substance in it, although it wasn't red. Why was my blood…black?

"I think…It's okay, I'll just go to the restroom and get it cleaned up…" I trailed off. Something weird was happening to me, and I had no idea what it was. First the unexpected nausea, then the black blood? What was wrong with me?

I got some tissue, wet it, and put it over my nose, tilting my head back. I glanced at Kusukusu, who looked at me worriedly. Once I stopped bleeding, I threw the tissue away and washed my hands, wrapping my hands in more athletic tape. I headed over to the fitness area, and went to the elliptical. I pressed quick start, and flipped to a song I wanted to listen to on my iPod.

"Ezo…no. Anthem…nah. Babymetal…? Yes!" I turned on Ijime, Dame, Zettai- my favorite single by them- and headed with my workout. My music was blasting in my ears, and I was unaware of the outside world-the way I liked it.

_Sore sae mo mote-nakute_

_hikari to yami no hazama_

_hitori._

_Kizutsuita no wa_

_jibun jishin dake ja naku_

_mitsume-tsuzukete kureta_

_anata._

A tap on my shoulder ripped me from my wonderland.

"Rima-tan listens to heavy metal?" I turned to see Yaya, in work out attire as well. She adorned a bright pink water bottle in one hand, and a yellow towel in the other. Pepe sat on her shoulder, sleeping comfortably.

"Yeah. It's the only genre I have on my iPod, to be honest." I admitted, letting her search through my artists.

"Wow…okay then!" Yay smiled brightly, handing the iPod back to me. I looked at the time on my iPod, and it read 3:25 am.

"Yaya, why are you up?" I Asked her. She looked at me, and giggled.

"Yaya couldn't sleep. She had a dream that her little duckies were eaten by a big bad wolf!" Classic Yaya.

She mounted one of the treadmills, pressed quick start as well, and began.

After about three hours, we headed to the training grounds, and were greeted by our friends.

"Hey, Fujisaki, come here for a second." He looked up, obviously concocting a battle strategy, but walked over to me anyways.

"What's up, Rima-chan?" He asked, a slight smile on his face.

"I wanted to thank you for taking me home last night." I muttered, turning my head slightly. He chuckled, and turned, as if he was going to walk away.

I turned as well, surprised that I got no, "You're welcome," or "It was an honor,". I felt someone grab my head and ruffle my hair.

"It was no problem, Rima-chan." Nagihiko smiled widely, letting go, and finally walking away.

_Swish_

"Rima-chan! You threw a shuriken at me!" He exclaimed, surprised at the sudden aggression shown by myself. I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose out of habit. The two leaders shouldn't have acted so dysfunctional, yet that didn't mean that we would stop.

"Okay, everyone." Nagihiko spoke up. "Today we'll be working on defense trainings. I've set up groups; Myself against Kukai, Rima against Amu, and Yaya against Tadase. First up; Yaya against Tadase."

The two stepped up to the platform-approximately the size of a football field; the room was dark and silent. A flash of light went over the whole room, and turned off, then only going over the two on the platform. They looked at each other, determinedly. The platform rose, creating a pit surrounding them.

"The first one to knock the opponent off their feet shall be the victor." I said. Nagihiko nodded, as well as the opponents.

A bell chimed, signaling the beginning of the match.

Yaya charged at Tadase, taking out her gun loaded with pellets, and fired. Tadase flipped out of the line of fire. He took out a homemade flash grenade, pulled out the pin, and rolled it in Yaya's direction. She took no notice to it, and once the time was up, it blew up, stunning her. He took rope and tied it around her in her moment of weakness and rolled her off of the platform, into the pit of foam.

"Victor…Tadase…?" Nagihiko said with wide eyes. Tadase gave of his shining smile, and then jumped into the pit, helping Yaya out of her bondage.

"Wow, Tadase…" Yaya looked at him, surprised.

"Next, we have Amu and Rima."

As Amu and I stepped onto the platform, we smiled at each other. They were then crossed by the determination within us. Neither of us had planned to lose.

**A/N: Okay, so, how was it? Leave your thoughts in the review section!**


End file.
